¿Mi Venganza O Mi Amor? Mi Obsesion vampire
by blancayuki-uchiha
Summary: es un sasusaku otras parejas... trata que sakura odia a los vampiros x ciertos sucesos y sasuke tiene que ver mucho ya que sasuke es un vampiro... donde sakura escogera la venganza o el amor y su obsesion x su amor bueno entren y denle una opurtunidad...
1. encuentro o destino

**Hola pues subiendo ahora un romance entre un humano y un vampiros….**

**Echo x mi yuki y mi hermana Karen**

**Bueno estos personajes son de kishimoto-sama "solo los personajes"**

**Lo de mas inventos de nosotras y con ayuda de algunos libros**

**Bueno en este capitulo esta narrado por sakura y alguna intervención mía**

**Aviso: **En cada capitulo estará narrado por los personajes.

Es un sasusaku y mas adelante naruhina y otras parejas mas.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** Encuentro o Destino…

Hola mi nombre es Sakura, soy una chica de 15 años vivo en un lugar escalofriante lleno de seres extraños llamados vampiros, yo soy pobre pero gracias a la casa donde estoy refugiada no he tenido problemas, nunca salgo a la calle por miedo a esos seres, soy huérfana de padre y madre, mis padres murieron en un accidente a causa de los vampiros.

Desde ese momento tengo un rencor a hacia ellos, yo vivo con mi tía que lamentablemente esta enferma debido a su enfermedad extraña, para poder salir a buscar comida tengo que estar muy prevenida por las noches, pero un día me paso algo increíble y perturbador.

En ese momento Salí a buscar a un doctor porque mi tía esta muy grave casi apunto de morir, Salí corriendo por las calles.

En ese momento dije en voz alta ¡necesito un doctor! Mi tía va a morir no ese no me puede pasar a mi- dije corriendo por las calles oscuras y para mi peor suerte de noche.

Corrí sin parar pero de pronto choque con alguien.

Lo siento mucho joven lamento ver lo lastimado- dije muy preocupada por la actitud de esa persona que no conocía.

(Autor: un muchacho de 17 años, es un joven vampiro de buena clase, su nombre es sasuke, el es atractivo, guapo e inteligente y una buena persona, un vampiro que puede controlarse a su sed de sangre.)

Lo siento joven lamento ver lo lastimado disculpe- dije muy preocupada

Mi mente quedo como en un estado de shock porque será algo sentía en el corazón como un odio como un mal presentimiento no se como decirlo – dije yo misma en mi mente.

No importa no me dolió- dijo aquel joven extraño

Mmm... bueno ¿esta bien? Dije muy preocupada.

Si. Me contesto aquel joven extraño.

A disculpa por ser grosera me llamo Sakura y tu- preguntando por su nombre.

Soy sasuke…Uch….mmm... solo dime sasuke-dijo sasuke, me lo dijo tan sexy

¿Que haces aquí tan sola?- me pregunto sasuke con una voz atractiva.

Perdón pero tengo prisa- le dije a sasuke un poco preocupada

Bueno lo que pasa es que mi tía esta muy mal, lo siento debo irme adiós- le dije con la cara muy preocupada

Me quede viendo al joven extraño llamado sasuke, creo que estaba pensado por la manera en que lo vi.

La sangre de esa chica llamada Sakura tiene un aroma tan tentadora ….pero que estoy diciendo contrólate, contrólate sasuke no puedes caer en la sed de sangre no ahora, no cuando te estas controlando- me dije a mi mismo en mis pensamientos con una cara de coraje que creo que Sakura pudo notar.

Me quede viendo a ese joven ya no extraño porque ya me dijo su nombre pero no se había algo raro en el, aunque se veía una persona de bien, pero en esos momentos quise buscar con la mirada a ese joven llamado sasuke pero no lo encontré tal vez se fue- dije en mi mente.

Pero de pronto recordé a mi tía- dije en mis pensamientos con cara de seria.

Mi tía, nooo ¿Dónde hay un doctor? ¡Necesito uno!- dije muy preocupada, tenia unas ganas de llorar por la desesperación que sentía.

Salí corriendo a buscar el doctor, pero en ese lugar sentí algo extraño mejor dicho notaba algo raro en esa calle tan oscura, claro como no estaría oscuras si era de noche- me dije yo misma.

Iba corriendo pero descubrí que en el lugar donde yo estaba había vampiros, si vampiros los llamados chupasangres, esos que asesinaban a personas inocentes, si eran vampiros- dije en mi mente

Iba caminado cuando me di cuenta que eran vampiros, me atemorice pero hice como que no los notaba para nada…

Cuando los vampiros notaron mi presencia.

Hay no… estoy en problemas…-dije pensando tenia una cara de preocupada.

En eso un vampiro se me cruzo por enfrente impidiendo que caminara para salir de esa calle que me daba mucho miedo y terror.

¿Qué haces aquí jovencita? ¿Quieres acompañarme?-dijo ese vampiro con una voz seductora.

Creo que quería seducirme para chuparme la sangre - dije en mis pensamientos con algo de odio.

De pronto ese vampiro que me causaba miedo, me jalo del brazo y me llevo a lo mas oscuro, claro que tenia miedo no quería morir como mis padres, ni quería dejar a mi tía muriéndose, no podía morir tenia que vengar la muerte de mis padres, quería vengarme de eso seres extraños, ellos los vampiros, los chupasangres como le decían.

Trate de zafarme del brazo que me sujetaba ese vampiro, tenía una fuerza increíble- me dije a mi misma en mi mente.

Déjenme en paz, déjenme…-grite con algo de miedo sabia lo que ocurriría.

Pude soltarme del brazo de ese vampiro, Salí corriendo sin saber a donde, pero otro vampiro me jalo de la mano- estaba muy asustada.

Van niña no te lastimare a una chica…ademas mmm... tu olor se ve que eres deliciosa- dijo ese vampiro con la voz juguetona pero seria a la vez.

Suéltenme, suéltenme, no no estupidos vampiros…ustedes son malos…. Los odio- dije gritando con la voz asustada y con mucho miedo.

El vampiro esta a punto de morderme, pero en ese instante o momento……….

* * *

Bueno dejen reviews onegai onegai…..

para saber que opinan de esta historia

Dejen lo que hice mal, lo que kieran decirme, lo que les parece mis errores lo que ustedes kieran

Claro que es sasusaku y mas adelante un naruhina…

Ok nos vemos

Sayonara

Atte: Blancayuki-uchiha y Karen…


	2. Mi Salvador, y nos volvemos a ver

Cap. 2: Mi Salvador, y nos volvemos a ver.

* * *

Suéltenme, suéltenme, no no estupidos vampiros…ustedes son malos…. Los odio- con la voz muy asustada y con mucho miedo.

El vampiro esta a punto de morderme, pero en ese instante o momento, Apareció una persona ayudarme, no reconocía quien era el que me salvaba -cuando…

En ese instante escuche una voz grave, una voz que ya reconocía, lo que me sorprendió es que los vampiros que me atacaban estaban pidiendo perdón aquel joven que me salvo.

-¡Perdón! Lo siento joven… lamento a ver le causado problemas y más a su novia- dijo aquel vampiro un poco asustado.

-¿Que? Dijo amo y novia ¿Cómo?...-dije gritando

-Y tu muchacha, ¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas?- dijo sasuke con una voz tranquila como si nada hubiérase pasado nada, mostró una cara como de si reír o preocuparse, un gesto que se me hacia realmente lindo.

-mmm.....… lo siento por causarte problemas, gracias por salvarme… pero ¿porque no le hicieron nada los vampiros?- pregunte con una cara de curiosidad.

-no debes de estar sola aquí ya te lo había dicho- me dijo con un poco de regaño.

-si, lo que pasa es que sigo buscando un doctor, pero a estas horas no hay ninguno, ¿me podría ayudar por favor?...

-ya que… esta bien ¿necesitas un doctor Sakura?...-dijo sasuke con una cara de resignación.

-Si, por favor.

-Los doctores… en el hospital, bueno esta un poco lejos para ti…mmm..... no crees, si quieres yo te llevo en mi auto, para que no te topes con otro vampiro como yo…

-¿Qué dijiste?... como que…- pregunte un poco asustada.

-no nada. Ven y apúrate…bueno si quieres- dijo sasuke cambiando de tema contestándome un poco nervioso, aunque no lo pareciera.

-si, vamos- dije resignada.

Subí al auto de sasuke realmente se veía que era carísimo tenia un buen auto muy ordenado y era un auto de lujo, un auto negro oscuro, como si fuera negro, sus asientos estaba muy cómodos me daban muchas ganas de dormir, pero estaba tan preocupada.

Me quede un poco impactada por su auto, quise disimular que no lo estaba, realmente nunca me había subido a un auto de lujo, estaba en el auto con sasuke aquel chico extraño, pero gracias a el estoy a salvo, derepente me Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sasuke me hablo.

-¿Y porque no vamos primero con tu tía y la llevamos al hospital?- dijo sasuke con un tono de su voz preocupado.

-si, como usted quiera- le conteste.

-creo que tiene razón, espero y no sea una molestia- le dije mirando hacia abajo.

-bien…pero no me digas usted, me haces sentir viejo-dijo sasuke sin ninguna expresión.

-lo siento, claro SA-su-ke- dije un poco nerviosa y sonrojada

Ya estamos mas cerca de mi casa, el auto de sasuke se estaba estacionando en frente de mi casa, entramos abrí la puerta primero entre yo y después sasuke, vi que toda mi casa estaba desordenada, rápidamente fui a la habitación de mi tía, vi a mi tía en su cama, lo peor fue ver a mi tía muerta con una mordida en el cuello.

Grite muy fuerte, ya que sentía ganas de llorar.

Sasuke estaba abajo en la sala esperándome pero, escucho que grite su nombre no se porque lo grite solo sabia que necesitaba su ayuda y no se que tipo de ayuda.

Sasuke subió las escaleras rápidamente y me vio abrazando a mi tía, creo que sasuke ya se imaginaba lo que paso, pero cuando el llego:

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- dijo sasuke.

-Mi tía, malditos vampiros, fueron ellos, los odio…- dije llorando con mucho coraje.

-Lo siento…Sakura se que fueron mis…-dijo sasuke con una voz de culpa.

-¿Mis que? Que quieres decir sasuke dime- dije gritando, sabia que el algo me ocultaba.

-No nada… perdón Sakura me confundí, se que es terrible ver a tus seres queridos muertos… pero no puedo sentir el mismo dolor que tu, ya lo he sentido en el pasado…

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?... estas viendo ahora estoy sola… mis padres, ahora mi tía…me siento realmente mal- dije llorando y abrazando el cuerpo de mi tía.

-se que es horrible, te juro que si descubro quienes son los matare aunque eso no ayuda tu dolor.

-gracias, joven digo sasuke…pero desde ahora siento mas odio y siento mas venganza hacia esos inmortales a los vampiros.

-Tienes razón de que seamos así, pero así somos.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Por qué siempre hablas en plural?- dije algo confunda mirando a sasuke a los ojos.

-No nada, quiero decir ellos, disculpa Sakura.- dijo sasuke con un tono un poco nervioso, aunque su cara no lo demostraba, me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-no se que voy a hacer…aunque ahora podré estudiar y ser lo que quiero ser vengarme para eso tengo que ser una cazadora de vampiros, no descansare hasta ver matado a todos los vampiros- dije con mucha coraje y decisión.

-pero aunque estoy sola, soy menor de edad, me mandaran a un orfanato o a lo mejor un vampiro me mata- dije un poco frustrada.

-si quieres puedo ayudarte…- dijo sasuke pero después se quedo un poco pensativo creo que estaba pensando.

[Pensamientos de sasuke]:

De pronto recordé lo que me dijo mi padre adoptivo antes de que mi padre muriera me dijo hace mucho que tenia prohibido obtener algún trato con los humanos, pero recordé ahora que le voy a decir a Sakura, no le puedo decir que soy un vampiro o chupasangre como dice ella, si le digo saldrá corriendo y me odiara, pero que me importa ella, no me importa lo que piense, no se que me pasa lo único que siento es algo de culpa, porque yo se, el pasado de Sakura, si le digo todo me odiara, mejor sigo como estoy.

[Fin de pensamientos de sasuke]

[Narración de Sakura]:

-No lo se… preferiría morir en este momento aunque deseo justicia… sabes eres amable sasuke…. ¡una pregunta! Este ¿Por qué estabas parado en medio de la calle lleno de peligros y vampiros?- le pregunte un poco misteriosa quería saber sobre el.

-eh… mira primero no sabes nada de mi…ni tengo porque decirte lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar…-dijo sasuke con un poco de seriedad, mirándome un poco extraño a los ojos.

-No estoy de humor… pero no tienes porque hablarme así… sabes que… me chistes bien y ahora no…

Sasuke trato de disculparse, y no se porque, pero creo que no lo hizo, no se acerco mucho a mi, pensé que tal vez podía haberle caído mal…- me dijo a mi mismo en mi mente.

[Fin de la Narración de Sakura]

[Narración de sasuke]:

Me trate de disculparme con Sakura, pero decidí no hacerlo, y tampoco me quise acercar mucho a ella, pensé

que tal vez podía lastimarla ya que yo soy un poco débil a lo que es el aroma de la sangre, el aroma de Sakura que me excita mucho es como una adicción.

En ese instante vi que ya era la hora, tal vez la terrible hora para los humanos, el conflicto había comenzado, ya que era la hora de que los vampiros salen todos a alimentarse con sangre humana, con los pocos humanos que quedaban en ese pueblo, los pocos humanos que quedaban salían desesperados algunos escondidos…

Vi como Sakura vio como los vampiros o mis compañeros salían y atrapaban a los humanos y les chupaban la sangre como los mordían y los mataban, vi como Sakura se atemorizo un poco por eso, en ese instante ella empezó a temblar… tuve y pude controlar mi sed de sangre y decidí abrazar y proteger a esa chica a Sakura y taparle los ojos, mientras pasaba lo sucedido… vi como Sakura empezó a sentir alivio, una especie de protección que sentían los humanos al estar a mi lado, es por eso que sentía que Sakura me atraía pero no sabia en que forma… ya no podía contener mi sed de sangre, pero en ese instante llegaron unos compañeros míos, mis compañeros vampiros.

Mis compañeros se llaman Kabuto y Sasori, lo malo es que a mi no me caían muy bien, pero debía soportarlo…

[Fin de la Narración de sasuke]

[Narración de Sakura]:

Llegaron esos vampiros tuve miedo, pero no se presentía que sasuke los conocía ya que lo llamaron por su nombre, por alguna razón sasuke me dijo como se llamaban, me dijo que se llamaban kabuto y Sasori, pero ¿como sabia sasuke que se llamaban así? ¿Qué tienes que ver sasuke en eso?

Los vampiros entraron a mi cuarto por la ventana…

-hola sasuke… tanto tiempo sin verte…- le dijeron a sasuke, mientras me miraban como aquellos vampiros que me quisieron atacar.

-saben que… estorban no se quienes son ustedes…- dijo sasuke,

Creí que los conocía pero me di cuenta que no o creo que ya me confundí, pero mejor pregunte.

-sasuke… ¿Los conoces?...-le pregunte a los vampiros kabuto y Sasori...

-bueno… en realidad quieres saberlo- dijo Sasori con una voz seductora y seria a la vez.

-segura que no te atemorizaras preciosa…-dijo kabuto acercándose a mí un poco mas mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

-si…- dije dudosamente.

-pero, no les tengo miedo vampiros… tendré que hacer algo malo con ustedes…-les dije a los vampiros con mucha valentía.

-No, Sakura… no hagas eso yo me encargo- dijo sasuke con la voz seria mirando a los vampiros y también mirándome a mi.

Sasuke se puso enfrente de mí para protegerme, pero yo no podía permitir que sasuke le pase algo malo, pero sasuke no quería que hiciera nada.

-crees que podrás con nosotros dos...aunque seas muy valiente…el mas sobresaliente de todos nosotros, no nos importa te aplastaremos y nos quedaremos con tu chica… dijo el vampiro kabuto y rieron con una risa maliciosa y mirándome a mi.

-hummm....., a ver si pueden no dejare que la toquen…- dijo sasuke hablo como si estuviera enojado por lo ultimo que decía kabuto.

-sasuke me tienes que dar una explicación no entiendo podría decir que tu eres un……-dije un poco preocupada mirando hacia abajo y un poco extraña.

-si lo se que te debo una explicación, pero no dejare que te hagan algo, yo te protegeré Sakura y no pienses eso Sakura…-dijo sasuke serio, mirándome a los ojos.

Empezó la batalla…entre sasuke y esos dos vampiros kabuto y Sasori y además de el…………….

.....continuara..........

* * *

bueno dejen reviews a ver lo k ustedes kieran sugerencias, errores lo k sea gracias x su reviews, y no la estoy sacando de crepusculo solo los vampiros....

atte: blancayuki-uchiha


End file.
